


The Pirate Queen's Queen

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kassandra and Xenia have a short talk after a long evening together.





	The Pirate Queen's Queen

Xenia stood on her balcony, looking out over Koressia. This city, and this whole island, belonged to her. She was the Pirate Queen of Keos and everyone either feared her, repsected her, or both. The thought made her smile. She was soon approached by one of the few other things in life capable of making her smile: her lover Kassandra.

"If you're going to stand out here, you should put on _something_. You'll catch a chill in this night air." Kassandra said, her voice quiet with exhaustion. She was wrapped up in a robe and carried a fur blanket with her, which she draped over Xenia's broad shoulders. Kassandra moved next to Xenia and wrapped her arms around one of the larger woman's biceps.

"Thank you, my West Wind, but I'm fine. It takes more than a little wind to make me cold." Xenia smugly said.

"Well, you are quite hot." Kassandra nuzzled against Xenia's shoulder as she spoke. The remark made Xenia smile a sweet smile. She usually tried to maintain a stoic and stern facade but Kassandra knew just how to melt it away and soften her up. Xenia removed her arm from Kassandra's grasp and instead wrapped it around the smaller woman's shoulders. She pulled the misthios close to her side, happy to use her body to warm up rather than a blanket or robe.

The two stood and watched the sleeping city below them for a while. The night sky was clear of clouds which allowed them a full view of the shimmering stars that surrounded the glowing full moon. It all made for a very peaceful view and having the company of a beautiful lover made it all the more special.

"So what were you thinking about?" Kassandra asked. She turned her back to the city view and leaned against the railing, instead focusing on her partner. Xenia placed her hands on either side of Kassandra and leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips before answering.

"The ocean is big, my West Wind. I want to rule it all." She declared confidently. "I want to find an island with a view more beautiful than this one. Then I will conquer it and take you there to show you the world's beauty." She leaned in and kissed Kassandra again and held the kiss for longer this time. Kassandra draped her arms around Xenia's neck and leaned in to the sweet embrace.

"'Pirate Queen of the World' has a pretty nice ring to it." Kassandra said with a smile. "I'll miss you though... Greece wouldn't be the same without you." She lowered her gaze as she tried to hide the sadness in her eyes from Xenia.

"You could come with me." Xenia gently touched Kassandra's chin and moved her head so they could once again lock eyes. "You have a ship and a crew. You could set sail with me and we could conquer it all together." She moved her other hand from the railing to Kassandra's hips, feeling her soft skin beneath the thin robe.

"I'm... not sure I could do that... Greece is all I've ever known... it's where my family is..." Kassandra's voice trailed off as she considered the offer. Her smile melted away to a look of consternation as she thought about the idea of being the Pirate Queen's queen. Xenia wrapped her arms back around Kassandra and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"It's okay my West Wind, you don't need to answer now. It's late, we can talk about this more later." She sealed the statement with another short kiss.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Kassandra recommended.

"Oh? Are you ready for another round, then?" Xenia's voice suddenly perked up with excitement. Kassandra let out a small laugh.

" _That_ will have to wait until morning. You've already worn me out plenty for one night." she replied.

The two moved back into the bedroom. Kassandra dropped her robe to the ground and Xenia threw the fur blanket off of her shoulders and onto the bed. They both climbed under the pile of blankets and snuggled in close to each other. Xenia wrapped her arms around Kassandra and pulled her close, once again reveling in the warmth of the smaller woman's body. Kassandra was more than happy to be enveloped by Xenia's big arms, the Pirate Queen's strength was a silent comfort that helped the misthios drift gently to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little idea I had for a short fic. As much as I like Kass/Daphnae, I think Kass/Xenia is a very underrated ship.


End file.
